Individual consumers have a variety of individual tastes, particularly with regard to their preferred flavorings of beverages. However, due to limitations relating to production abilities, shipping quantities and shelf space, a manufacturer is typically limited as to the variety of flavored beverages he or she can provide the consumer. Furthermore, there are some instances where the consumer desires to "create" there own unique flavor combination rather than be limited to the choices provided by the beverage manufacturer.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a flavoring vehicle which circumvents the need for providing an unlimited variety of flavored beverages and gives the consumer a variety of flavor-type and flavor-intensity options for his or her beverage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flavoring vehicle in the form of a beadlet comprising an ingestible flavor and sweetener.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a beadlet, one or more of which are easily added to a single serving of a beverage, dependent upon the consumer's desired flavor-type and flavor-intensity.
These and other objects of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art from a reading of the present disclosure with the appended claims.